Goodbye
by XxCanadaxX
Summary: A one shot about Noah saying goodbye to his younger brother, Dave. Implied NoCo. Based on Total Drama's new season, Pahkitew Island.


Dave took a deep breath and checked his reflection in the mirror again. It was one off the only things on in he and his brothers, John, room. It had a bunk bed, a bookshelf, a dresser, and that mirror hanging up. He never had many things in his room, to much money. His parents had a very tight budget with eight kids.

His cream colored, short sleeved polo was spotless, and his blue sweater vest was free of golden lab hairs. Like most of his things, the clothes were hand-me-downs from Noah. Dave's clothes, intelligence, looks, and even humor were all replicas of Noah's. He had the same dark, shiny hair, narrow face, and tan skin. He loved to read and was did exceptionally in school. He loved to make sarcastic jokes and wise cracks, and was almost always wearing a sweater vest. Not that he was complaining, he personally enjoyed sarcasm and reading. He grabbed a comb from the top of the bookshelf and parted his hair to the side. It swooped a bit over his face, but not to much.

_'You only get one chance to make a first impression.' _He reminded himself.

Dave grabbed his duffel bag from beside the door and walked down the stairs. Both of his parents were on a "business" trip, his three oldest brothers had moved out, and his other older siblings couldn't care less that he was leaving. They might say good bye, but Dave highly doubted it. Noah was really the only one who really understood what he was going through. Not only had he been on Total Drama before, but he knew what it was like to be a straight "A" student in a family full of idiots.

Dave spotted Noah sitting on the couch reading a book, while Cody was rambling on about something. Cody was obviously talking about video games, because he was using a lot of karate chop hand motions and Dave heard phrases like 'cheat code' and 'goblin'.

Though Noah didn't look like he was listening, Dave could tell he was. Noah's eyes weren't moving as he looked at the book, and his hair was tucked behind his ears. Noah was strange, the way he did that. If Noah wasn't really listening, he would let his hair fall over his ears. But if he was paying attention to what you were saying, he would tuck his hair behind his ears. Dave didn't know it that was just a weird habit or if it actually helped him hear. it seemed preposterous, but Noah's hair _was _really thick. Sometimes, if Noah did it to fast, his ears would fold over like tacos. Dave smiled at the thought.

Noah looked up a little bit. "Already?"

Dave nodded. "I have to be at the airport at 3:00." It was 12:00.

Noah glanced at Cody. "I'll be back in a minute." He dog eared the page he was on and stood up to walk to Dave.

"Okay." Cody tried to hide it, but he was disappointed that Noah wasn't paying attention to him.

Dave rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you can live without Noah for two seconds."

Cody glared at him and Noah blushed slightly.

Noah brought Dave into the kitchen.

"You brought a lot of books?"

"No." David said sarcastically. "Of course I brought books! I have Animal Farm, 1984, The Schwa was Here, Divergent, Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, Maze Runner, and Jurassic Park."

"Good choices." Noah put his hands on Dave's shoulders. "I want you to win this. For me _and _you."

Dave was shocked. Noah was never really this serious with him. It was always sarcastic remarks and eye rolls.

"And even if you don't win, you might find something better..." Noah sighed dreamily.

_'Oh no._' Dave internally groaned. _'Not this again_.' Dave knew that look in Noah's eyes. It was the look he got when he talked about Cody. Noah seemed to think that no one noticed, but Dave could tell that Noah thought of Cody as more than a friend. When ever he talked about him, it was like his old know it all, sarcastic, wise ass, jerk self was gone. But it never lasted long.

_'Poor Noah_.' His parents weren't the most religious people, but they definitely had something against gays. It must have crushed Noah, keeping a secret like that. And Cody would never like him back. He was straight, and had a thing for Gwen.

"Dave!" Noah shook him.

"Huh?" Dave snapped out of it and looked Noah in the face.

"I said, try not to be as sarcastic as I was. Even though I hate to admit it, that's what got me kicked out so early."

"I'll try." Dave said. "But I can't promise anything."

"I just want you to win. Alright?"

"Alright." Dave said. He didn't know why he did it, but he suddenly stepped forward and hugged Noah. Noah was surprised at first, but slowly hugged him back.

"I'll try to do good." Dave whispered.

"Well." Noah whispered back.

Dave grinned. Even in a moment like this, Noah would still correct him.

Dave let go and straightened his vest.

"Goodbye Noah."

"Goodbye."

Noah went back to Cody. Cody lit up and went back to talking again.

Dave walked outside and glanced back at his house. It was a decent size, with black shutters and a white exterior. The door was painted blood red and had a large black knocker. This would be the last time he saw the house for a while. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and started his car. That was the one thing he made sure he had, no matter what. He didn't care how tight the budget was, he had to have a car. He pulled out of the driveway promising himself.

_'I'll win this. For Noah and_ me.'

**So I was reading about the new season and saw that Dave looked like Noah and was supposed to be sarcastic. I got this idea and started to write. Read and ****Review!**


End file.
